La doncella del espejo
by Sheik-san
Summary: Un espejo puede llevarte a muchos mundos y Hinata esta a punto de descubrir a cuantos te puede llevar, mientras es arrastrada a través de los espejos para salir de un misterioso laberinto en busca del joven que se oculta entre las sombras Saske Uchiha.


La Historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Hinata, esepto por lo que esta al final en negritas que son cosas que pasan y que Hinata desconoce, los "woff" son los ladridos de akamaru. ^w^ Espero y les guste.

Naruto y compañia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia.

**...**

**Bienvenida al Laberinto**

Siento el temor invadir todo mi cuerpo mientras veo pasar una sombra entre las paredes y los espejos de este laberinto. No se precisamente como fue que llegue a este lugar, solo recuerdo estar en mi cama y una sombra que entro bajo la luz de la luna llena y después todo negro.

¿Quién eres y porque estas en este lugar? –pregunta un joven rubio de ojos azulinos el cual parece estar recostado en medio del aire y curiosamente tiene ¿Orejas, patas y cola de gato?-

Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyuuga y no sé como llegue aquí ¿Podría decirme como salir por favor? –Pregunte nerviosa al joven misterioso que después de mi pregunta pone una sonrisa-

Podría –dice mientras comienza a lamerse las patas-

¿Lo hará? –pregunto ilusionada al saber que pronto esta pesadilla terminara-

No -dice el joven mientras sigue con su labor-

Pe-pero usted dijo… -sigo sin entender la situación antes de ser interrumpida por el joven-

Dije que podría, pero no quiero –dice con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados antes de dar un salto y detenerse unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo y quedar justo detrás de mi-

Si tanto quieres salir busca al joven que vive entre las sombras –menciona de una manera seria y algo lúgubre mientras puedo ver en el reflejo de los espejos de este lugar como sus rasgos gatunos cambian a los de un zorro-

¿Co-Como lo encu-encuentro? –Mi voz salió débil debido al miedo y los nervios, antes de ver como ese joven misterioso ponía una sonrisa algo tétrica y volvía a retomar los rasgos de un gato-

No tengo idea –dice con una gran sonrisa cosa que de alguna forma encuentro algo alentadora, supongo que lo que dicen de que la sonrisa es contagiosa es verdad-

Pero deberías intentar entrar a los espejos, tal vez alguien del otro lado sepa

¿Los espejos? –Pregunto aun sin comprender del todo lo que me quería decir-

Si, cada espejo da un mundo diferente, bueno, en realidad es el mismo mundo pero son partes diferentes de el –menciona cruzándose de brazos algo confundido por sus palabra- mmm…la verdad no lo comprendo bien del todo yo tampoco –dice aun algo confundido antes de saltar al muro y recostarse sobre el aire-

Di-disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto en conocerte Hinata Hyuuga –dice con una gran y cálida sonrisa antes de que apareciera un espiral de fuego alrededor de él y desaparecer entre las llamas-

Después de salir de mi asombro observo el espejo y puedo ver a un joven de cabello negro con una máscara blanca que le cubre medio rostro y una capa negra sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus dedos detrás de mí. Siento como mi corazón late más rápido y llevo las manos a mi pecho con intención de regular mi latir después de notar que detrás de mi no había nada.

¿Quieres salir? –Pregunta el joven del espejo con una sonrisa de lado-

S-si –digo nerviosa y asustada- P-por favor ayúdeme

De acuerdo –dice ampliando un poco su sonrisa- pero te garantizo que una vez que entres a este lugar …ya no querrás salir –después de sus palabras veo como comienza a alejarse- si tanto deseas salir sígueme

-después de las palabras del joven y al ver como se aleja, me armo de valor y comienzo a seguirle, aun que dentro de mi temo no ser capaz de hacerlo-

No te preocupes mi pequeña niña, si realmente lo deseas serás capaz de cruzar –dice con una sonrisa de lado y un tono de voz que me da desconfianza y hasta algo de miedo antes de sentir como algo que fue lanzado del otro lado paso velozmente a milímetros de mi rostro-

-deseo revisar, mas no tengo tiempo que perder a cada segundo que pasa ese misterioso joven se aleja cada vez más. Haciendo uso de todo mi valor y determinación cierros los ojos y atravieso el espejo, el cual se mueve y se siente como si de agua se tratase. Al momento de abrir los ojos me encuentro en un mundo totalmente diferente al anterior, lleno de arboles cuyos troncos y hojas tienen un leve brillo verde fosforescente, y en el suelo se pueden ver charcos de cristal y una amplia gama de plantas e insectos, pero el joven misterioso había desaparecido- ¿Joven Donde esta? –Pregunto algo desesperada al no verle por ningún lado-

¿Te perdiste? Woff –dice para mi sorpresa un cachorro con un sombrero con orejas de conejo- Mi nombre es Akamaru Woff, se supone que usualmente el que recibe a los nuevos a este mundo es un perro lobo llamado Tobi, pero fue a visitar a su abuelo y lo estoy supliendo Woff

Un gusto en conocerte Akamaru –digo con una cálida sonrisa- Di-disculpa ¿Por qué traes orejas de conejo?

Es el uniforme Woff, fue idea de Tobi para no asustar a los nuevos, aun que no es que haya muchos nuevos por aquí Woff –dice el cachorro antes de comenzar a caminar-

E-espera –digo después de salir de mi impresión antes de comenzar a seguir al cachorro, aun sin saber qué es lo que me espera en este mundo tan extraño-

…...

_**Mi dulce Hyuuga no sabes en lo que te has metido –dice un joven de cabello y ojos negros con una máscara cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro con una sonrisa de lado mientras sostiene una copa de vino y observa por medio de un espejo fuera de ese mundo lo que hace la Hyuuga-**_

_**¿Para que la has traído Sasuke? –pregunta un joven de cabello largo, ojos rojos y marcas en su rostro vestido con un traje negro mientras observaba junto con su hermano lo que hacia Hinata-**_

_**Todo a su tiempo Itachi, aun no es el momento, pero tranquilo no pasara mucho antes de que la pequeña Hyuuga se dé cuenta de que lo que entra a ese mundo no vuelve a salir –dice ampliando un poco su sonrisa después de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que traía entre sus manos- No como antes al menos –dice antes de volver a saborear el vino que estaba en su copa mientras observaba como la rosa que había arrojado momentos antes fuera del espejo se había convertido en una rosa de cristal- **_

….


End file.
